The present invention relates to the field of steering assemblies used for downhole directional drilling. The prior art discloses directional drilling drill bit assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,548 to Taylor, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a rotary steering apparatus including a drill string, a drill bit, a main body connected at one end to the drill string and at another end to the drill bit, a sleeve extending around the main body such that the main body is freely rotatable within the sleeve, and a locking member affixed to the main body and interactive with the sleeve. The sleeve has at least one protruding pad extending outwardly therefrom so as to bear against a well bore. The locking member serves to lock the sleeve relative to the main body such that the sleeve rotates correspondingly with a rotation of the main body. The locking member locks the sleeve onto the main body relative to an increased flow rate of fluid through the interior passageway of the main body. The locking member includes a flipper pivotally connected to the main body so as to extend into the longitudinal passageway and a spring resiliently connected to the flipper so as to urge the flipper into the interior passageway with a desired spring rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,323 to Warren, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a drilling tool for use with a drill string into which drilling fluid is pumped. The tool comprises: a non-rotating housing having stabilizer blades on its outer surface; a rotating mandrel, passing through the housing; extendible blade means for moving the housing relative to a borehole; and a cam mechanism that is carried by at least one of the mandrel and the housing, and that is operated by drill string rotation and the flow of drilling fluid for operating the extendible blade means to move the drill string and steer the drill bit attached hereto.